1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microreactor device having magnetic particles and a microchannel cleaning method using the magnetic particles.
2. Related Art
The microreactor device that gets a target product by passing a plurality of fluids through the microchannel to react compounds contained in respective fluids with each other has been known. Also, the reaction can be induced by forming various functional groups or catalysts on the inner wall of the microchannel or the target reaction can be induced by filling the particles that bear the catalysts in the channel.
After the reaction was induced by forming the catalysts or functional groups on the inner wall of the channel, the microreactor device in which the particular catalysts or functional groups were formed could not be reused in other applications. Thus, such a problem existed that a cost is increased. That is, it was difficult to exchange the catalysts fixed to the inner wall with that prepared for other purposes. In addition, it was difficult to update or exchange only the catalysts when a catalytic activity is deteriorated, or the like. Further, in order to form plural types of catalysts or functional groups on the inner wall of the channel, the processing must be applied in manufacturing the channel. Thus, the high-precision processing is needed, and a cost is increased.
Also, it was difficult to rinse the inner wall when the inner wall of the channel was contaminated.